For Your Fortune Cookie
by Pulele Hua
Summary: SEQUEL to Fortune Cookie Pt. 1 & 2 and For Your Entertainment. Another fortune cookie and Draco finally gives Harry an explanation to his phobia of Harry's kinky fantasy.


**For Your Fortune Cookie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Beta:** None

**Author's Note:** I had some Chinese food for dinner (1/28/12) and I opened three fortune cookies. The third one definitely inspired me. Third time is the charm! This is the sequel to the Fortune Cookies stories and For Your Entertainment.

* * *

><p>Draco apparated into the kitchen where he knew Harry would be eating dinner. He hated working late.<p>

"Hello, Potter."

"Draco, why can't you call me Harry? I don't know what the big deal is." Harry stood up and put his plate in the sink.

"Harry is your bedroom name. Now can you come with me to the living room? I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

Harry followed Draco to the living room. He sat on the couch and watched Draco pace in front of the fireplace.

"I had another fortune cookie," Draco blurted out.

"…"

Draco turned towards Harry.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked because surely Draco couldn't have said what he said.

"I opened a fortune cookie."

"You promised," said Harry while glaring at Draco.

"I know I did."

"You've been doing so well. The last one you had was five months ago."

"I'm well aware of how much time has passed. I couldn't help myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! But that's beside the point. I was walking down Hogsmeade after visiting Blaise, and they opened this new Chinese restaurant. I walked by, and it had this heavenly aroma seeping through the door. I couldn't just ignore it."

"And now you have another fortune cookie."

Draco started picking at his nails and looked down.

"Well…"

Harry cocked his head to the side. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me."

"I had to open more," exclaimed Draco as he waved his arms around, "The first two sucked horribly."

"How so?"

"Like this: _a journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step_… in bed."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad."

"It didn't have that wow factor. And listen to this: _a love relationship takes on an added dimension_… in bed."

"That one is kind of sweet."

"I don't want sweet."

"Well, what do you want?"

Draco sighed and moved to the couch. He plopped down next to Harry.

"Before I tell you, you know how we usually end up _doing_ the fortune."

"Yeah. I really miss that kinky sex, and we would still be having kinky sex if only you would give in."

"Potter, I don't want to fuck you while you're a girl."

"Oh, come on," whined harry.

"Good argument," scoffed Draco.

"Shut up."

"Well if you don't want to hear what I have to say…" Draco trailed off.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"…continue."

"Thank you. Now, this fortune cookie had me thinking. The only reason I don't fulfill that particular kink of yours is because…"

Draco picked at his nails again. He didn't want to particularly have this conversation, but it was nagging at him for the last few hours since lunch.

"Because of what?"

"I'm afraid," Draco said timidly.

"Afraid of what? A vagina?" Harry joked. _Prince of Slytherin was afraid of vagina_ thought Harry. _What universe did I fall through?_

"…"

Harry looked curiously at Draco from the lack of response.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry. He accidentally let out a snicker.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I just can't believe it. You've had sex with plenty of girls before me."

"Actually, I lied about that."

"What?"

"You know that I'm bisexual, but you're the only person I ever had sex with."

Harry stared at Draco. A warm sensation floated through him at the thought that he was literally the only one Draco had.

"Really?" Harry smiled dazedly.

"Of course. I'm not a whore, Potter."

"I never said that. So, is that the only problem? You just don't have the experience?"

"I just don't want to hurt you. I know it hurts the first time as a girl. Pansy couldn't stop complaining about it."

"And you think it didn't hurt the first time we had sex?"

"You said it didn't?"

"It did a little bit, but you were very thorough with the preparation. I came twice before we even made love."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Harry slid closer and straddled Draco's lap. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"But it was still wonderful," he whispered, "Look, you don't have to do this for me. It was just a fantasy; I'll get it out of my system… eventually."

Harry gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm not finished yet," said Draco with a small smile, "The last fortune cookie said "_Don't be afraid of fear_…in bed. And it got me thinking. It's not like I'll be having sex with some random girl that you polyjuiced into. It would still be you, just with a temporary sex change."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you really saying what I think you're saying?"

"Next time we go to the club, I won't be so adverse to the idea."

"I want to hear you say it."

Harry smiled and started to squirm in Draco's lap. He was completely excited.

"Fine. I want to have sex with you as a girl, Harry."

Harry stopped the squirming and felt his eyes widen again.

"W-what?"

"I'll fulfill your—"

"No, not that. You said 'Harry'."

"Well, yeah."

"You never say 'Harry' unless we're in bed."

"I know."

Harry grinned before he went in for a passionate kiss. He slid his hands into Draco's hair. Draco slipped his hands under Harry's shirt.

"Do you have any idea," Harry whispered against their moist lips, "how wonderful I think you are?"

"I can imagine," smirked Draco.

"You know," said Harry before he gave him another peck, "I think it got out of my system."

"You've had this fantasy for so long."

"I know. I just don't need it anymore, but we can still do other kinky stuff."

"Really?"

Draco's hands slid out from Harry's shirt and slipped between their thighs. He stood up and lifted Harry along with him. Harry gave a squeak before tightening his hold onto Draco.

"Can you still wear the skirt?" asked Draco, "I've sort of grown fond of it."

Draco headed for their bedroom.

"Whatever you like."

_**~fin**_


End file.
